


This Soup Tastes God Awful

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William can fight how he is feeling all he wants. There is no way Grell is letting him go to work with a fever that high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Soup Tastes God Awful

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to vvlin91 who was feeling a little down with a cold the other day. Yes, andantin0 and I totally did plan this together. Enjoy the fluff and I hope are feeling a lot better now!

“Grell, I am fine. There is no reason for me to stay in bed all day.”

William stood in front of the opened closet, biting the inner flesh of his cheek to try and distract himself from the sharp pain of his migraine as he looked for an appropriate work suit. Temperatures were flying this morning—quite literally, as the heated debate continued between the only slightly unwell supervisor and his very insisted yet caring lover. Grell was very well aware of William’s condition, noticing his hot forehead and congested cough when she had woken up this morning, his uncomfortably searing body temperature being the factor that had caused her to wake up. As if he was even going to be allowed to leave their bedroom to have a shower, let alone their shared apartment for work.

“Your temperature says otherwise, as well as the ball of used tissues in the garbage can.”

“I can rest tomorrow. It’s month end and I need to submit the required reports. Why are you fussing over me anyways? You have to get ready for work as well.”

“Since you’re staying home in bed, you’ll need someone to take care of you~ Who better is there to fit that role other than me~?”

“I am _not_ staying home.”

This argument was going absolutely nowhere fast. Sure, he could refuse the only option she gave him all day long, but unless he convinced the redhead that he was perfectly fine, he saw no chance at being able to leave. Why was she so concerned over a tiny head cold anyways? Well, maybe it was a bit more than that, what with the constant dizziness and the unsettling feeling in his stomach, though these were hardly factors to hold him back. _Everybody gets sick,_ he thought, finally choosing a suit and pulling it out from the closet, only to hear a sudden snicker from Grell who was still standing in the doorway.

“I don’t know how you wish me to prove it, but I assure you, I feel completely fine. If you would so kindly move so that I can go and shower before I am late, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“William dear.”

“What is it now?”

“I hope you don’t _actually_ plan on wearing that. I would much rather burn that fashion atrocity in the fireplace.”

William looked to the suit at which he held, mentally slapping himself on the head as his vision focused and the bright colours came into view. The sparkly and colourful suit that he had worn to the circus— _ah yes,_ how could he have forgotten that he still had it hanging up in his closet?

_“For heaven’s sake.”_

Sighing as he let the disastrous suit slowly fall into a wrinkled pile on the floor, he heard Grell laughing as she walked towards the kitchen, humming a victory song. He had confirmed his state of health now, and there would be no way to convince the redhead otherwise until he had recovered.

“Hop back into bed Will~ I’ll bring you some nice hot tea with honey as soon as it’s ready!”

He cringed as his stomach lurched at the mention of her cooking, unsure of just how much of this “care” of hers he would be able to handle.

\-----

“Eat up before it goes cold~ I made whatever we had tucked away in the cupboards, so I hope you like chicken noodle.”

As the hot steam started to dissipate and his glasses became defogged, William glanced down to the bowl full of soup sitting on his lap, both curious and yet worried as to what he would find waiting for him. The mixture at least appeared to look as soup normally should, though he thought _looks can always be deceiving_ came to mind as if it were trying to warn him. Perhaps just a few spoonful’s would be enough to convince her that he was full and just needed some nice quiet rest and no more recovery remedies.

“You followed the instructions on the can exactly, right?”

She replied with no answer as he hesitantly lifted one hot spoonful of broth to his lips, the look on her face not leaving him very assured as the liquid passed his lips. _Oh god,_ he was certain chicken noodle soup was not supposed to taste as salty or as watery as this, the taste of chicken present but in way that it should not be in soup. Had she even cooked it enough? William swore he saw her take a step backwards from the bed, a smile still gracing her face as if she knew what she had created but would never in her life time admit to.

“So~ How is it?”

“This soup tastes _God_ awful. Did you just water it down and add more salt?”

“Will! That’s not very nice to say about a lady’s cooking.”

“But it’s true.”

“Do you want another bowl full?”

“No thank you.”

William shut his mouth after that last threat, terrified of the thought of being forced to eat more watered down and slimy chicken noodle soup. Her posture had now changed to one that was much more stern, arms crossed over her chest as she stood watching him with a very close eye. Even while sick he felt bad for insulting her, and he supposed that perhaps he had gone a bit too far with putting down her cooking skills. After all, she had gone through the effort of making it just for him so that he could eat something to make him feel better. William had to admit in this situation that it was the thought which counted, not the outcome.

“You better finish that bowl.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

One tiny spoonful after another he slurped away at the questionable mixture, drinking up everything from the soggy noodles, slimy pieces of chicken, and the far too salty broth until every last drop was gone. William was impressed with himself, surprised that his stomach was holding all the ingredients down without giving him any grief. He calmly handed Grell the empty bowl, who stood dumbfounded at the side of the bed, amazed that he had actually finished it without wanting to vomit, although she was certain that if he didn’t now the feeling would come later. William knew his stomach would pay him back for consuming such an awful meal at a later time.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“I think for now I would just like to sleep.”

Grell didn’t have the chance to interject as he laid down on the bed immediately after finishing his sentence, covering himself up with the covers to try and keep the heat in as he was now feeling quite cold. Unable to deny his request as he was most likely already asleep, she did the only thing which came to mind, leaning down to press a soft and gentle kiss to his burning forehead. Without a sound she quietly made her way back out to the kitchen, leaving her poor sick William to some peace so that he could rest, even if it just was for a little bit. At least while asleep his body would be given the chance to recover.

The hours continued on slowly for the remainder of the day, Grell curling herself up on the couch with a good book while she also listened for any noise coming from the bedroom signalling her that William was in need. No interruptions occurred however, the sick reaper contently sleeping the day away while dreaming about a red haired maiden who he loved dearly but could unfortunately not cook.

\-----

“I’d ask for a new ice pack, but I would rather you not leave right now.”

As the day progressed William’s symptoms slowly became better, his nap helping to restore some of his energy and make his head far less fuzzy. Even his stomach felt better, although that was most likely because he ate properly prepared food untouched by Grell’s hands. Now that the night had settled in, the only symptoms which remained were his fever and a case of the sniffles, both of them relieved that this flu had only lasted a day, but for two different reasons. Tomorrow morning would arrive and their schedule would return to normal, although Grell knew that she was going to miss playing nurse after tonight. Currently lying in bed cuddled up against one another, Grell could only laugh at William’s remark, moving a strand of loose hair away from his forehead. She couldn’t deny him cuddles when he needed them most, _now could she?_

“I hardly get to see you in such a cuddly state like this. Why would I leave~?”

“Mhm. Don’t grow use to it.”

Laughing again at his adorable display of affection when he cuddled closer to her, she welcomed him with open arms, drawing soothing circles on his upper arm and back to try and take his mind off how terrible he was probably feeling. She had to admit that although this side of William was nice to see, all the cuddles and thank yous warming her heart every time they occurred, she would not want his other side to go away forever. Yes, affection constantly was a wonderful thing, but she would never be able to forget the stern and cruel man she fell in love with, his cold gaze searing her heart right through to its core. Nevertheless, he would always be _her_ William, no matter which emotions he was displaying.

“… Thank you for taking care of me today.”

“Come again? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Grell knew she would never get answer from her sick man, very well aware that he always tended to mumble heart felt phrases like these when he already or near close to falling asleep. Most likely to his surprise, she remembered what he said every time this sleep talking occurred, treasuring his kind and thoughtful words not only in her head, but forever in her heart as well. His messages were like secret love notes for only her ears to hear, and she wouldn’t mind if he never found out about what he was doing.

As the minutes ticked by into the late night hours, Grell soon found herself dozing off as she continued to hold William close to her. Before she was aware of it, she too had fallen asleep, a small smile gracing her lips once more that could only be seen by one person. William looked up to his sleeping lover, drawing her in as close to his body as possible and placing a light kiss to her forehead. He closed his eyes once more, feeling his temperature rise in his cheeks as he mumbled one more phrase to her before returning to slumber.

_“You should know me well enough by now to know that I never repeat myself twice.”_


End file.
